


井龙神

by marokintana



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 前世今生, 我流神话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marokintana/pseuds/marokintana
Summary: 将军府上设醮要破一口井的风水局，哪知半夜小将军屋里不知打哪儿钻进来一人，自称——
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 吕归尘/范闲, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 井神

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 将军府上设醮要破一口井的风水局，哪知半夜小将军屋里不知打哪儿钻进来一人，自称——

  
将军府的东苑自夫人过世后荒芜已久，等府里一老一少两爷们儿再想起这回事来，十数载一晃而过。小娃儿长成了少将军，将军在边疆驻关，修葺一事自然落在了这位年轻少主头上。既是动土，少不得要请一请风水先生。白胡子老道进门不说话光摇了半天头，直到范闲威胁要把他胡子薅下来，才往那西北角一指，道那头有口枯井，不好，不好，上兑下坎，乃是一个危困之局，不祥啊。

要破局，自得设醮。扬的是五彩幢幡，舞的是七星宝剑，哗啦啦一银盆符水浇进井里，唱念做打不一而足。再是筵席招待，范闲板着腰陪着笑，连带着整个将军府忙忙碌碌了一日。  
只是到了夜间不知怎地，屋里忽地钻进来一人。周围的侍女早睡得七倒八歪，幸亏他警觉，不待人近身，早反手抽出床头佩剑横了过去。

“谁？！”

“某只是来道句谢。”

眼睛适应了暗处便也逐渐看得清明，薄散的月光勾勒出个少年人的轮廓，只浑身湿漉漉的，单衣浸透了水坠在身上。

......古怪。小将军眼睛一眯，人往榻上靠了，执剑的手半点没松：“......谢我?” 

少年郑重地点点头。

“若非白日那盆水，某与君竟不知何日能再相见。”

小将军哼哧哼哧笑起来:"搁我这儿装怪力乱神呢？"他脸一板手上剑一送，变脸快得像翻书，弱冠的年纪倒也透出点铁血杀伐来：

“说，你是谁派来的？”

少年却是对面前的刀兵半点不惧，平稳作答：

”某名唤归尘......是那井中寄居的龙神。“

  
  
......龙神。井龙神。

可呼风否？可唤雨否?

少年窘迫地挠挠鼻子。

”说来惭愧，灵力低微。“

多少也施个法来看看罢？

少年沉吟片刻，苦恼得狠了似的，嘟哝着现下当真半点灵力也无，眼珠转了半晌，猛地伸手取了他手中剑，反手往自己身上刺，范闲一个诶字没出口，身子探出半截没赶及，就见那刀刃直捅捅扎了进去——

半点血没流。

少年又把那刀刃原样拔出，洞口立刻收拢不见，连衣服的破口都半点也无——

......只是白滋了他一身水。

  
  
  
再是范家父子在外名声传得如人间阎罗能止小儿夜啼，也管不了真怪力乱神，小将军拿湿漉漉的手抹了抹脸，问了句仙家来意何如。少年一拱手，板板正正施礼，道有事相求。

原来少年是戴罪受贬之身，这才封了个微末的井神，本就灵力低微，外加东苑荒废无人取用井水，灵力不得滋养，竟是渐渐连化形也不能，多亏了老道一盆子水才收拢了元神。如此自算不得大事，现下就有一大帮子人在东苑，洒扫取用林林总总，近水解近渴自是好极，于是隔日就吩咐下去，重安了辘轳等等。本以为这事就算到了头，杂记传奇上不也说精怪了了心愿就会自去的吗，偏那小井神日日府中来去，恁是不走。

怎么，赖上他了是吗？范闲送客送得委婉：  
  
“好歹是一方水神，仙家无事可做吗?” 

“某灵力甚微，所辖水土唯此井户。也不知可还有别处帮得上忙？”

......得。搁这儿等着他呢。 

仙缘哪能随便结，况且是妖是仙还两说。小将军拎得清得很，但毕竟年轻好玩，胆子又大，上前搭了人肩膀：

“横竖你我都无事，不如陪我出去逛逛？”

  
正是暮春时节，京华好风光，宽阔的平桥边榆柳荫荫，行人继踵。范闲自小贩手里接过两串糖葫芦，随手塞了一串到那小井神手上，边吃边走。小井神睁大了一双眼四下里望，红艳艳的糖果擎在手上只是不吃，他轻声道：  
“这里和我印象里不大相同了。”听上去倒是没半点惆怅，反倒挺高兴似的。   
  
小将军就笑，“莫说你，我刚回京时也不大识得。” 

“那时人似是没有这么多。”

范闲随意地挥挥手。“战事止歇，盛世图景，可不是一年胜似一年。”

两人正白口闲聊，范闲随眼瞥见一扇幡，当下玩性大起，拉了人衣袖就往那处去。到了才见是一张算命幡，一个青衣道士，慢悠悠捋着胡须问这位小公子要算些什么，仕途还是姻缘。

“道长何不自个儿先算算。”

那白面道士沉吟道：“两位公子观面相倒俱是妙不可言，只可惜——”

“可惜什么？”

“命格有亏，恐难顺遂。可否赏个八字，容老道再细看看。”

范闲心下好笑，倒还是取过桌上纸笔，行云流水写毕，偏头瞥见小井神白睁着两只眼看他，笔下不停又胡诌了一行，一并交到道士手上。

道士装模作样掐指念念半晌，凝重道：“公子命中缺水，恐有大憾呐。”

小将军立时促狭回击：“那依道长看，我是不是该立下改名叫范淼淼，或可解了这灾？”

老道摇头：“人之命格，岂是如此易与之物。”

范闲不耐再说，伸手扯住了井神的胳膊把他往前一拉：

“那您再说说，我这兄弟又如何？”

道士沉下脸：“血光之灾，大大不详。”

“他？血光之灾？.....道长算得准，算得真准。“

范闲笑个不住，甩下几文铜钱，拉着小井神转身走了。

  
“仙家倒说说看，命格这东西，到底是有还是没有呢？”

小食摊，木桌条凳，小将军一手拿着一纸包油煠馉饳儿，一手撩下摆坐下。井神正侧着身子望湖景，闻声回转过来，就见范闲拿着竹签子上戳着一个金澄澄的面点心，凑到他脸前，嘴里问的话却是半点不相干。

“命里有无，时运循环......大体是这么回事。”

范闲单手支颐，手又收回来，也不吃，单拿那竹签有一下没一下地戳着：

"那不如仙家也帮范某算算命?"

“归尘只管着一口井，若论窥探天机，恐怕力不能及.....” 

“可那老道说我命里缺水，不是恰好对得上？”小将军随口玩笑，岂知对方竟认真点了头，“若有用得到归尘的地方，在所不辞。”

范闲半点也无此意，倒是无端尴尬，只好抬手把那馉饳儿塞进嘴里，咽下去又问：“那这京都四河，水道纵横，大约也各有水神川主吧？”

吕归尘点头：“自然是有的。”

范闲便顺势要对方讲讲仙界八卦，哪知那小井神苦恼想了半晌，也就卡在“这汴水神是位女神，芳龄一万一千，是灵源王小女”这半句上，再多的，就不知说些什么了。范闲倒也不催他，瞥过头去看风景，日丽风和杨花飘飘，由不得人不心生旷逸。

他正走着神，忽地听到远处一片此起彼伏的惊叫，抬眼望去，只见当街一匹马驮着个十四五岁的锦衣少年正横冲直撞向街这头奔来，沿街游人商贩四处腾挪躲闪，一片混乱。眼见着失控的马匹直直往河岸去，范闲反应快过思考，两步掠地跳起翻到马上，踢松马镫，冲身前少年大喊，“松手！跳下去！”

少年攥紧缰绳死命摇头，“我不敢！要死人的！” 

“不跳也是死，跳！” 

说话间河岸已近在咫尺，范闲反手从腰后拔出匕首一刀割开缰绳，一手揽住少年的腰，一手拍在马背上，借势腾起。背部着地痛得他眼冒金星，立时抱着少年侧翻卸劲，只大约时机终究慢了拍，他后背一空，当下心里叫声不好。

他可不会水。 

下一刻，救人的被救的齐齐落入水中。

河水犹冷，缠着他四肢百骸，一面往里钻，一面往下拖，他第一次上战场都不曾如此惊惧过，照旧拿得稳弓挥得出刀，但有的惧怕却如网，使人难动弹半分。

太冷了，冬夜里这样，是要死人的吧...... 

他昏昏沉沉，时间被拉得空乏而无限，身体和意识一同往下坠去——  
  
一只手伸过来圈住他，把他往岸边带。 

等范闲醒过神来，已经披着不知谁递上的衣物坐在小吃摊条凳上，周围乱哄哄围了一圈人，井神少年俯身问他没事吧，水在他的下颌凝成珠，啪嗒一声落到范闲手背上。 

大约是神思还没完全归位，他第一反应竟然是把身上披着的衣服又递了出去：“擦一擦？”

吕归尘笑了，轻轻摇了摇头，他觑了眼周围，突然伸手握住他的手。

手背上的那滴水珠悄无声息地消失了——握住他的那只手冰冷而——干燥。他从手背握到手腕，于是连浸满了水卡着皮肤的窄袖都变得干干爽爽的，一丝水汽也没有了。 

范闲小声卧槽了一声。

他一句“这倒是便利”还没出口，一个看着是小厮的男孩拨开围观人群到得他们面前，脆生生道他家马车到了，少爷请两位救命恩人到马车上稍作休整，一会儿顺路给他们送回府。

“.....这下没法善了了。”范闲用只有身前人听得到的声量小声抱怨，随即拔高了声：“多谢，带路吧。” 

  
  
  
那纨绔少年原是诚郡王家三子，进了马车三不着两说了几句闲话，才开口邀他过府吃顿便饭聊表谢意。这大约是这家大人的意思，范闲心知躲不过，推辞了两句就应承下来。如此一番折腾，两人从王府出来已入了夜，车轮轱轱停在了东直街六角巷口，此时正是市井一天中最热闹的好时候。

“还不回去吗？”小井神掀开车帘，握住范闲伸出的手跳下马车。范闲反握住他的手，熟练地窜入人群。"带你来看个热闹。“他回头笑一笑，悠悠补了句：”你没看过的那种。"

满街灯火摇曳，喧笑一波高似一波，人人像趋着光浪声涛的鱼，这里被杂技手段圈住片刻脚步，那里被卖唱声分走少许心神，但只要随人群逐浪而前便势必总要走到那中心——竹枝搭的勾栏扎绢饰锦，花灯累果似的串串垂下，光怪陆离的小世界，正是这色相海最中的人世仙岛。 

来得不早，戏早开场，神头鬼面奇装异服，台上打得难解难分，锣鼓喧天也是一声急过一声，范闲拉着井神推推搡搡硬挤出一条道儿寻了个空地儿坐定，吕归尘扭头问他：“这演的什么？”

范闲正跟上前来兜售的小贩讨价还价，闻言把几个铜板扔人竹篾盘上，捡了袋干枣回过头来，“我看看——八仙过海吧？

八个神仙要渡东海，约定不得船渡——那花裳戴女面的是何仙姑，用的是莲花座，老面的是张果老，倒骑白纸驴.....“

小将军一一解说，末了一哂，”这听得才像是神仙，谁想到神仙也只会泅渡。“   
  
明晃晃的挖苦，井神只是不理，又问：”那与他们相斗的又是？“ 

”那是东海龙王。“

吕归尘突然笑了，”龙王?“

”怎么?“ 

"不大像。"

范闲转脸觑他：”你认识?“

"认识。"  
  
“也对，你也是水神么。”小将军嚼着干枣轻哼一声。吕归尘又问：”龙王为何要和八仙争斗？天帝不管么？“

”许是一言不合，许是争夺宝物.....不记得了。“范闲把枣子咽下，拿手指着台上带着神鬼面作态缠斗的艺者，”故事里的神仙大体是如此，宴乐斗法听凭心意，渡人救人全看机缘，话又说回来，古人云天地不仁，以万物为刍狗，倒是你今日动手救人——也实在不像个神仙。不是说道法自然，轻易不得?“ 

”我是这一方水土神，救这一方人自是本分。“ 

“你之前说那汴水之中也有女神，汴水为京城四河之首，往来者众，一年之中落水者不知凡几，她可会一一救来？” 

井神苦笑。“川主职责重大，并不在此。只归尘灵力低微，虽说泯于凡人，能为之事甚少，反而行事间自由些。”   
  
”能渡人者不渡，看来这神仙也真和戏文里差别不大，好没意思。“  
  
井神摇头。“以前有人教我，救一人也是很难的。”他神色间带着怀想，“所以能救一人，也很好。”  
  
范闲轻哂：“渡一人至渡众生，正是大志向，在下钦佩。不过我等凡人就没什么志向了，每日想的也不过是好好活着。”

”这便是你的愿望？“

周围锣鼓欢声，声如震雷，唯这一句话像雨水劈开沉夜，清晰过分了，不知是什么诡术，但吕归尘问得郑重，范闲倒也不自觉说了实话：”是啊，如何？挺简单的不是？“ 

”不然。“ 

”是啊。“范闲突然笑起来。”我命中缺水的嘛。“他叹了口气。”这一天下来，也不知我这命格是缺水，还是水过盛，这一卦，是准，还是不准了。再者，也不知仙家的血光之灾还在何处。“  
  
正白口胡扯，旁座的看客嘘声要他闭嘴，范闲连声道歉，转回去看台上，已演至做法移山填海的高潮。等再演到龙宫大战，武戏差不多没了，看台上的人便陆陆续续起身离开，等唱到瑶阶祝寿，众人齐唱”向尧阶齐欢庆把芹意葵心共倾，惟原取宝祚绵延亿万龄”，最后余下那十来人也走了，就剩下他们俩，还有勾栏里整理布景的艺者们。

曲终人散，彩灯一熄，荧照此处唯有月光。

勾栏门开，五六个艺者走上前，秉着道具用的法器木剑，向看台上走来。

“若是要杀我，这把戏未免复杂了些，有些无谓。”范闲悠悠道，站起身来，正要动作，突然被人拦住。

小井神把他挡在身后，扬声道，“诸位，有何事？” 

“......你没有法力吧？” 

可惜没人答他，两头都默然不语，艺者的剑已刺过来，夹着形制奇异的法器，链条连着舞得虎虎生风，而井神——细密的水珠在他指尖连缀成绳索在人群间翻飞，恰能打在对手手上，或是拦腰隔开，三五圈来回一绕，已是把其中一人绑紧手脚跌在一边。但也就如此罢了，看着力不从心得很，占不到上风。不该一刻钟，其中一艺者只自身后一扬手，也不知先前藏哪儿的一张光泽奇异的粗绳大网临空覆过来，把那小井神罩在网下，动弹不得。  
  
专业人士便是专业人士，傩，戏，自古是一个行当，如今这帮人也做着阴阳两头营生。 

范闲在一边闲闲地转着匕首，到此时才走过来，就见那戴女面的艺者拿着法器左右比划了一阵，冲他道：“不是。”

范闲这下倒是真吃惊了，眨巴了两下眼睛：“那还真是.....得罪了。”他单腿蹲下，冲网里的少年道：“我还道你必是哪路精怪呢。”

“......我不是。” 

“诶呀，是我有眼无珠，误会一场。仙家千万别和我计较。”

那女面艺者过来解了捆仙网，井神少年依旧瘫坐在地，看着颇为乏力。范闲上前把人拉起来，对方小声冲他道：

“可以回去了？”

听着倒无甚不虞，只是无奈。范闲没成想还有后续，愣着答了句：“......回哪？”，就那井神少年一个趔趄，忽地往前栽倒，有人立时反应过来拉住他后颈往后一扔，就听得倾铃哐啷，那木搭的看台塌作一片，上面卧了只一抱多粗的雪白鳞虫，若说是蛇吧有须有爪，若说是龙，又不生角，古里古怪，盘作人高的一团。  


饶是面对千军万马也不瞬目的范小将军都愣了神，只说得出句：“这如何是好。”

“要赔。”那艺者首领拿下女面，是个细眉杏目的少年长相，却又眼角带痕下颌生赘，实也说不出几许岁。

“另添上一个乾坤盆，惠顾十两纹银。” 


	2. 疟鬼

那一日多亏了艺者的乾坤盆，好歹没让那龙身陈尸街头，不然也不知要引起什么样热闹——

只那乾坤盆不知怎地就交到了他手上，范闲无法，只得把它原样带回去，收至存许的没角龙静静卧在盆地，望上去跟条幼蛇也差不厘，过了几日才有了动静，复作人身。

古人云请神易，送神难，不是精怪的井神照旧在范府自由来去，范闲也没再去管。直到发现府里的藏书泰半沾上了森森水汽，才嘱咐小侍女隔几日铺到院中晒一晒。

几日一晒的，日头渐长，就到了五月，府中却出了大事。 

先是管浣洗的婆婆高烧不起，只道是换季人易病，起初也无人当回事。不多时却听说那一家子这几日都咳喘了起来，他刚差人去找大夫，回头看见井神从书页上抬起头来，直直看向他。

“是疫气。”他说。

日间人气重，等入了夜，吕归尘拿水汽捏出一只翼薄如纸的水蝴蝶来，两人跟着一路走走到了南园，便见那蝴蝶落进了院中水渠里，瞬间碎成了万千水珠。

“这是汴河引进来的水。” 

范闲叹了口气。“真有疫疾？”

吕归尘将手探入渠中：”......疟鬼。“

”仙家可有什么应对之法？“ 

“你要救这一府的人，还是救这一城的人？”

小将军一愣。“你能救这一城的人？” 

“可勉力一试，但大约是不能。” 

井神说得坦然，动魄之处平淡不过一问，万千生民也就得了个轻飘飘的‘大约不能’的判词，纵是见过生死，范闲都有些回不过神，但他毕竟深知人力有不可为处——

“你能保这一府人无虞？” 

“能的。”少年井神点了点头，复又问道：“这是你的愿望？”

范闲一哂。“是，若要以福祸相抵，仙家尽管记到范某头上。”

吕归尘摇头：“非是如此，问个确切罢了。” 

再入瓦舍范闲特意挑了夜半，戏刚散场，艺者首领听了他们来意，直接翻了个白眼。

“不干，多少钱都不干。”他回头冲台上收拾道具的同伴喊了一声：“这台子也拆干净收了，我们明儿个出城。” 

范闲不解。“怎么?” 

面若姣童的艺者嗤笑了一声。“哥们儿，你知道啥是疟鬼么，那是颛顼子，上古神。我们祖师爷定下三不违第一条，天命不可违，啥叫天命不可违，就是说他妈的打不过。谢二位告知之恩，小弟惜命，先撤一步。”

帝颛顼有三子，生而亡去为鬼。一曰魍魉。一曰小童。一曰疟鬼。

其时为恶月恶日，艾草的香烟充塞了整座城市，日行正阳暑气腾升，日晖之下一切蒙上一层不真切的炫光。

水蝴蝶按八卦八门落在府中各处，井神站在渠边用匕首划开手指，滴一滴血到渠水中，顷刻间，从这头到院墙底，渠水游蛇一般攒动起来，水流声汩汩。

水中渐渐浮起一个烟雾般的形象，倏忽间凝成正形，乃是一个持柳枝着广袖白袍的少女。

少女亲启朱唇：“邺城一别，快有千年了吧，殿下。特地逼我出来，这次又要做什么?”

她捡了块假山石坐没坐相地撇开双腿坐了，言语间就露出少许不客气来：“上次教训没吃够吗？还是说只是刚好撞上，那殿下运道也真够差的。若是以往，殿下一弹指吾等灰都不剩，但谁叫虎落平阳呢？”

吕归尘无奈地打断她：“疟鬼。” 

“怎么？” 

“回去吧。”

“那可不行。殿下怎么又寻我麻烦，我这边急着交差呢。”

井神摇头。“回去吧，然后再也不要来。” 

慵静无人的院落忽地大作乐声，四下里窜出一群假面红衣的舞者，鼓瑟吹笙，燥热的午后，阳炎仿佛随着鼓点一起一伏，越涨越炽。

“傩？”少女仰天望了望日头，叹了口气，“殿下，你也知道伏羲的傩舞流传到如今早不是那么回事了，缺的那样物事你也是拿不到的，何苦来哉？”

古之人皇作傩，效之于阳离。上古的傩戏，是仿效一位鸟身神驱赶百鬼的壮举，今人已离其意远矣。

舞者的背后，忽地又转出一人，四目金面，黑衣赤裳，披杂色鸟羽，握一把长弓。

首巫，号方相，执千战之铖。

“......好重的血气。”少女撇撇嘴，站起身来伸了个懒腰。“千人血祭出的兵刃......难为你们找来。真要打啊？” 

话音才落，她手里的柳枝一扬，瘴气蒙蒙四起，井神跟着翻了翻手腕，水珠凝结成雾，雾与雾半空相融，顷刻消迩，复现天日。

少女凝视空中望了半晌，悠悠地说。

“当日九洋四海也可倾覆的法力，给你糟蹋得就剩这些，戏法都不如。” 

说话间舞者已在四周围成卦型，祝唱声不绝。“这便是全力了吧。千年之前还能过上十招呢。”水链自少女裙裾往上攀爬，她好像全然不觉，只轻轻叹道原来如此，原来如此。

“方相氏”拉满了长弓，指向困在卦心的疟鬼。与此同时，少女突然也拉开肘，将手中的柳枝比作了箭的样子，箭心所指，却是远处的弓手。

少女扬声说道：

“千战血刃能伤我，要卒灭我却是不能。我这一箭出去，那里的凡人又如何？殿下想好。” 

井神吃惊地顺着对方指尖的方向望去，但不及犹疑，一声急吼传来：

“动手！”

范闲喊道，四周的‘舞者’闻声将背负的铁剑一道刺进土中，水链同卦阵的灵光一齐收紧，与此同时，两支‘箭’发出破空的声响飞出弧迹——

然后各自命中。

少女不可置信地盯着洞穿她的凡铁——火光顷刻间自燃起，将她整个人裹了进去。

”不可能——金乌阳火？！“ 

阳离者，金乌也。遥远的岁月里，北神尚未诚服，眷属与天兵相斗，帝子挥舞羽翼降下烈火，那是焚烧在颛顼之女疟鬼记忆里的景象——纯金色的火焰。

与少女消逝的身形相对的——范闲跌了下去，金乌的面具摔落在地，四周一迭惊呼。 

元嘉三年，京城大疫。

吕归尘神色平和站在汴河旁，四周的哀哭骚乱，载尸出城的车马辚辚，似是半点没落进他眼中——与此相对的，哀毁的车马行人，也无暇去惊觉那少年跳河一般凌空踏出一步——竟仍浮于水面。

凡人不可见的领域里——汴河之上，云鬓高髻的美妇人福身为礼。

”小殿下。“ 

吕归尘抱手还礼。

”汴水姬。“

”我说，殿下又来拿我们做什么消遣呢。“

那行止粗犷，临空坐在水面上晃着腿的女孩，正是前几日被驱逐出府的祸首——疟鬼。

”疟鬼大人还没回天殿交差？“ 

女孩盯他看了半晌，咋了几下舌：”殿下真是大变样了。“ 

汴水姬以袖掩唇而笑：”大人似是有些怨言。“

”可不！邺城那回他可一副要跟我拼命的样子！这回倒是不跟我拼命了，费了大力气，哦，就为了把那弹丸之地，“少女比出两根手指，指缝间是她眯细了的眼，”给圈起来不让我进去！至于嘛！

金乌羽都祭出来了！哪儿弄来的啊！”

疟鬼将手摊开，给他看自己手上金凌凌的粉末：“喏，都烧化了。烧我烧的。”说完，她自己狐疑地皱皱鼻子；"你有这神器，邺城时候怎么不用？当日也就不用哭得那么伤心了不是。——今天不哭了？想通了？不为众生挣命了？不跟天道作对了？” 

吕归尘苦笑，遥远的岸上，凡人的哀哭声顺水追来，一刻不停地往耳道里钻，诘问他——不，他轻轻叹了口气。

“想通了。”

“想通好啊。”女孩没心没肺地拿手指往上比了比，“想通就跟天帝他老人家道个歉，回你的神位呗。你说你苦哈哈地放逐千年，怎么，得了什么好啊？悟了什么道吗？”

听得这话，少年倒是笑了。”归尘不敢自妄，但还是多少有些心得的。“ 

疟鬼气鼓鼓地哼了一声，正要反论，汴水姬——灵雉笑了笑，打断话茬：”怎么还吵起来了，两位大人真是小孩子气脾气。小殿下不是有急事，来求龙血的吗。“ 

吕归尘正色又施了一礼。”正是。不情之请——“

”无妨。是水族欠你。“女子将一个白瓷瓶递到他手中。吕归尘便又再三道谢，擎着那瓷瓶走了。疟鬼这才察觉他神体已虚如细尘，瞪大了眼睛一时说不出话来。 

“本来就有神体没神元的，他还放血给那个凡人清疟毒？他他他他他怎么还干这种以命换命的事儿？他迷上凡人了？咱们这位小殿下越活越回去了啊？”

汴水姬扑哧一笑。“大人也别看热闹了，快回天殿复命吧。至于迷上凡人倒不至于——”女人垂下眼帘。

“那也是位故人。” 

冬夜里这样，大约是要死人的吧。

水一下扑进口鼻时，范闲这样想。太冷了，冷水往每一个腔道里钻，刮走最后一丝热气——呛水的苦痛反倒还在其次。阿娘——他想张开嘴喊。张不开，嘴被冻得没了知觉。阿娘——他后知后觉地想起来。阿娘不会来救他了。

阿娘不要他了。

他失了扑腾的气力，身体和意识一同往下坠——

一只手伸过来圈住他，把他抱了起来。 

在本该除了被丢进去的孩子以外空无一物的井底，那是——

“是你。”

二十岁的范闲从噩梦中睁开眼，出现在他视野里的是同一张脸。温和，棱角尚稚——少年人的脸庞。十数年过去，一丝未变。

“那时候是你。” 

为疟鬼的箭击中，又用龙血洗毒，这已是他卧榻昏迷的第八日——他的嗓音嘶哑，几不成声。

但吕归尘听懂了。他点头承认，“是我。”

“.....你一直都在。”

“对。” 

“你三番五次地救我，到底图什么?”

“曾经有人跟我说。”井神把药碗放在他手边——碗中的液体粘稠，是奇妙的碧色——看着病人接过。“如果我救不了许多人，那就从救一个人试试看——那样也可以。那样也很好。”

小将军无言地盯着手里的碗，突然问道：“这是什么？”。 

“龙血。”

“......你的血?”

"龙血濯百毒。"井神解释，觑着他的神情又添了一句。“你可以信我。”

病人仰头把药灌下，突然歇斯底里地笑了一阵，笑得咳喘起来。 

“为什么是我？”

井神困扰地抿抿嘴——沉默太久，他并不擅长讲述。但他同样无意隐瞒，所以他清清嗓子，讲了起来。

那是神明被贬谪之前的天殿往事。 


	3. 金乌

元嘉三年夏，大旱，三月不雨。京师，河南、凤翔、大名府、许、沧、单、汝、同诸州，疫死者众。

今上忧虑，遣太医院使分行诸路，兼令神翼后军随行相护。危难之秋用人之际，范总领之子范闲终而起复，都一部军，驻许州，协理诸事。 

颍昌帅府，后院，午下三时，只闻蝉声。少年抱着书卷坐在案前，忽地出声道：“关于书中此处，归尘却有些不解——”

无人应答。少年抬起头来愣怔了片刻，自失一笑。待再要开卷，却又散了心神，吕归尘思忖了一会儿，半空两指相捏，一撮浮土飘飘扬扬，洒在地面，被风吹吹卷卷，等了半刻嘭地一声，自地面钻出来一个白发白须的胖老头，拍拍帽巾上的土灰颤巍巍施了一礼。

“许久未见，小殿下安泰否？唤老朽所为何事？”

少年回了一礼。“叨扰陆伯。只归尘心有疑问，望陆伯为解之。”

“若是问书，老朽怕是——”

“非是问书。”

“噢——”矮胖老人——土地公捋捋胡子，揶揄之情溢于言表，“那么，又是问人。把老朽一路自汴京传唤至此，显见这一问非是易与，这一人非同凡响，老朽勉力试之。”井神却是半点听不出言外之意，点点头正色道：“若是一人，心中忧虑却不与他人言说，是何道理？”

老头苦笑，拍了拍自己浑圆的肚子。“殿下，眼下乃是灾年疫年，人人心中忧愁，土地不稼，老朽都瘦下去好几斤，遑论凡人。复要同谁言说？谁能让老天爷下雨不成？” 

“我能。”

土地赶忙摇头，言语间便露出些慌乱：“怪老朽胡说。这可是以命相抵的法子，殿下千万别糊涂，殿下所求之事原不宥于此。”

少年叹了口气。“陆伯。当年你教我，若真想知一人何求，便跟过去，问清楚。可我问了，对方却不相告，我又该如何?”

他看上去真的苦恼得狠了，眉心皱出两道痕迹，可毕竟面容尚稚，就是再苦大仇深，看着也只是两颊鼓鼓，同一般少年撒娇耍痴时别无二致。土地蓦地就想起两百年前，吕归尘也是这幅样子来寻他说话，暮春三月的汴京城，百年前也是路道夹柳花飘如絮，他们一道站在一个凡人的灵堂前，往来车马行人匆匆，吊丧哭喊鼓乐摔盆，神明驻足在无人能见的角落，只是苦恼，只是不解。

被流放人间数千年的上古神永远是副唬弄人的少年样貌，他那日说的话倒也真像个凡人稚童，陆籍简直心软得不知如何是好。

他说，陆伯，我已保他一生无灾无难，可他似是仍不快活。为何？

陆籍亲见过，无灾无难这看似平淡的四字里藏着多少动魄曲折，那棺中躺着的人命格有损，早该短折而死，是这位执拗的小殿下撑着挖去仙元的神体，一次次改命才延到如今。

但那又如何呢？

凡人一生所求，远不止无灾无难四字。能令人百死未悔的物事，桩桩件件列举不完。壮志不酬的饮恨，白发人送黑发人的苦痛，又要如何为其剖解？

于是，陆籍这么答了。千人千面，人之一物复杂至此。谓其何求，若不跟着过去，问上一问，是怎么也不会知晓的。

话说回现在——

“你怎知对方心中忧愁，便是有所求？”陆籍想了想颇为不放心，又补上一句，“若对方真是为旱疫心忧，殿下就要舍了命去，去下这场雨吗？”

吕归尘沉吟片刻。“陆伯，你知道我是发了愿的。”他顿了顿，手摩挲着书页。“我也不愿见他忧郁不乐。” 

陆籍摇头。“生年不满百，常怀千岁忧。忧愁只是常理，志愿却不同。你怎知他不要黄金屋，美娇娘，甘愿换一场雨？殿下，你还是不怎么了解人呐。” 

少年一怔，听得陆籍又说道：“他如今也只是凡人，不再是你那位仲父了。”

“我知他不是，只是——”他抬头四顾，把屋宇陈设尽收眼底，心道我当然知道这里是人世，早已并非龙宫。只是当那人躺在窗下藤椅上同他漫说天地，午后的阳光慷慨洒落，镀出他带笑的脸，少年会有一瞬恍惚。仲父断不会如此散漫失仪，但那笑意太像，时光倏忽回溯千年，东海月夜，波涛之上，有人站在他身侧，陪他偷闲半日辰光。

他并无后悔，却依然怀念。

“我不怎么了解他。我竟好像也不曾了解我仲父。”井神怅然若失地说。

“殿下说什么傻话。上神亘古如岩石靡转，只有人世匆匆，才拼了命求个相知。可是知人难，知己又如何不难?纵是他今日里一心只求这个，哪知十年后可会有嬗转？”陆籍叹了口气。“路还长得很呐。” 

“是。”吕归尘点点头，听上去反像是放下心来。“路还很长。”

暴动来得并非无预兆。

病坊里昨日一日就抬出来了几十具尸体，太医院使们施药时淳淳道眼下正是发时，熬过这波便能活人。范闲跟在一边木木地想，熬不过的怕不是病。

人心如此。他把新的布防传令下去，增了两班夜间巡防。

所以消息传到的时候他没什么吃惊，整装上马。到得坊口，见一群人被兵士举盾围在中间，仍是骚动未平，疫民们边推搡边咳喘，就有人瞅准了个缝隙，蓦地钻出来往街上冲。 

范闲从随从背上拿过弓箭，张弓搭箭一气喝成。

箭破空而去，咻的一声。那已跑出数丈的人影应声而倒。 

“不服收坊令，按律可斩。尽管试试。”

他说得颇为平淡，全不管人群中抽气唾骂哀哭，只再没有人探头探脑，看着似有逃意。一边就有兵士拿绳子过来，要把人绑着手带回去。范闲又点了两人去处理那倒伏的尸首，立刻担到后山火化掩埋。

处理完一切，他轻叹了口气，跨上马准备回转，蓦地在暗处看见一双熟悉的眼睛。

....他怎么来了？

范闲突然觉得口中苦涩，有铁锈气。暗处神明的身影只倏忽一动，又消迩不见了。 

回到帅府步入后院，范闲在荷花池的长廊上找到了吕归尘。神明正拿着一叠纸，抽出一张在中心一点，它便自个儿慢慢叠折起来，末了在中心放上一截短烛点燃——是个小小的莲型花灯。井神将那花灯放入池中，望了一会儿，又开始叠下一个。

范闲心里一哂，反而失了方才的忐忑不安，怒气上浮只觉坦然。他靠坐在廊柱上坐没坐相地叉开腿，拿过神明手里刚成型的花灯端详，有条不紊地挤兑道。

“仙家若是心里悼念那些灾民，与其在这里叠这些玩意儿，不如帮着下场雨。你既是龙，难道做不到吗。” 

少年愣了愣，答道。“如若这是你此刻所愿，归尘必尽力为之。”

范闲大笑起来，有些歇斯底里的意味。“我所愿？这些人又与我何干？我并不认识他们，为何要关心他们的死活？”他突然沉下脸，道。“你听好，我并不是你以为的那个人。” 

我并不是虞渊。

大约是闷在心里太久，这句话说出来，竟有种吐出淤血的舒畅。自吕归尘同他讲过当年事，范闲就觉得那个名字如鲠在喉。

井神讲的故事，大体是这般：

天帝同女神羲和育有十子——日日自东海而出，飞跨天穹，耀照万疆。仙界呼其金乌，又曰阳离——凡人称之为太阳。其中最小的儿子，名叫虞渊。 

世人不敬，触怒上苍，帝俊命十日共出，烧灼大地，以至日夜不分，苍生涂炭。虞渊违抗帝命，不肯听从。天帝恼怒他，削去他的神元，丢在荒野上，受金乌火灵戕灼。

虞渊同东海龙君交好，此前曾为民向龙君祈雨。龙王当时顾念水族众生，不敢触怒天帝，没有答应。如今见到虞渊的惨状，落泪不忍。龙的眼泪，坠地则化为雨。落雨之中，受刑的生民同神明，同得片刻喘息。帝俊便也因这一滴泪迁怒龙君，夺其尊位，一同贬出天殿。 

说到那个为众生挣命不惜受刑的太阳神，少年的眼中掠过怀念和景仰的光。

范闲只觉得莫名。道什么前世，他既不记得，便是同他无关。他没什么为苍生牺牲的大志愿，在乎的人不过三两个，所求的也只是无灾无难活下去。愧疚也罢，景仰也罢，无端受之，深觉可恼。自那以来，他有意无意地疏远对方，只那小井神像是半点不查似的，就是不肯离去。

井神并无不虞，把又一盏白花灯放进水里才慢慢开口，说的话却毫不相干：“万年前我仲父教我，说天下水道相通，而月耀照我万土。天下谁人也只共一片水，一轮月，所以水与月皆可传达思念。后来我在人间游历，见得人间也会用花灯流河来传递传不到的言语，才知道他说的确实不错。” 

”.....什么言语？“

”给亡者的言语。“吕归尘把手收进袖子里环住膝盖，抬头望天上的月亮。”我原先也是不懂。后来有人跟我说，世上其实再也没有我仲父这个人了，纵是转世，也终究不同。我想，那我确实仍有话想同他说，大约也就明白了凡人所思。“他顿了顿，认真地说。”你不是他，我当然是明白的。“ 

他轮廓仍圆润，这样行仪，看着就只是个未长成的少年，范闲也不由得心软，再怎么搜肠刮肚，也找不回先前的怒气了。他叹口气，突然回过神来：”今日已是七月半了？“

吕归尘点头。”你五岁之时，我劝你别哭，若有心愿，我可帮你实现。你当时跟我说，想见你阿娘。如今你阿娘已不在人世，若你仍想念她，便就着这花灯说吧。“

那段模模糊糊的回忆浮上心头，乡间庄子，白垩围墙砌得不高，少年抱着他坐在墙头，宽慰地拍着他的背。孩童一时哭着喊阿娘，一时又哭着喊怕，少年就问他为何不上前去，他说不行，阿娘不想见我。远处敞开的正厅里，女人面无表情地抱着个枕头，像对婴孩一样拍拍摇摇，轻轻哼着歌。

范闲心中巨震，万千怨懑，只留下一声自嘲的哼笑。

范闲悠悠地说：”真能让她听见？“

”念想罢了。“ 

”我对她还有什么念想？“范闲苦笑。”既是你救的我，你不知道就是她把我扔下去的？她要杀我，我仍得孺慕她吗？“

井神抬眼觑他，似是想说些什么，终是摇摇头，转而道：”范闲，你如今可有别的心愿？“

范闲往后靠在廊柱上，笑了。”怎么，你怎样也会为我实现，是吗？“

”是。若是要我降雨，我自当拼尽全力，不过也只能盖覆许州境内——“

”停停停。“范闲伸手打断他。”我没什么心愿。“他就着廊柱调整了下姿势，也学着少年把腿挪到廊上，抱住膝盖。”今儿月亮挺圆——我觉得这样的日子挺好的。“

人世灾年亦不侵，留一盏月，半爿夜。万年倏忽而过。

吕归尘盯着那被月光镀了边的侧颜看了半晌。想起同一张脸曾带笑俯身，冲他道：”想偷得一日闲也无甚不好。殿下尽管去，我为殿下遮掩。“ 

那一日月亮圆如银盘，洒遍了东海万顷波涛。

纵是其后两人刀兵相向，轮回相别，确实也不曾抹去过那份孺慕。 


	4. 龙女

东海。万顷波涛，粼粼月光。少年独自抱腿而坐的背影显得那样小，仿佛一个浪头就能把他撞碎。哪怕握着崩山枯海的神力，你想，他终究也只是个孩子。

“小殿下。在想什么?” 

少年直起身行了一礼，规规矩矩地喊你：“仲父。”他复又转回去，望向洋面：“我在想，南与北的穷极是什么？”

“北方之极，乃是不周山。数万年前，折于帝君与北神的战争，是以如今天穹倾斜，河川流淌。”你望向北，当日的惊心动魄血色涂地，今日也不过旁人嘴里一句闲谈。你摇摇头，接着讲： 

“南方之极，是南海渚，碎玉一般的诸岛零落在南海之中，每岛风土人文皆不同。幼时我兄弟几人曾一同游历南海，颇觉新奇有趣。”

少年的脸上便同时露出憧憬和怅惘来。困于天轨上的千金之子，自然无法想如何就如何。你跟着他转头去看月，心里想，这个天帝扔给你的，异族的孩子.....仇雠的孩子，到底是哪里，让你莫名觉得心软呢。

“殿下可想去看看？” 

孩子诚实地点了点头。 

“偷得一日闲也无甚不好。殿下尽管去，我为殿下遮掩。” 

他充满期待地望向你，眼睛简直比那月夜波光还要亮，他问你：“可以吗？” 只是片刻又垂下眼去，自答道：

“大约是不行的。”

“我要是去了，下面的人怎么办呢。”  
......对了，是这里。 

你撩起自己的长袍下摆，在他的身旁坐下。 

“那不如，我讲给殿下听吧。”

  
”南海的岛屿间，有一座叫做绡宫，那里的住民叫做鲛人，他们世代纺织为生，落下眼泪便化作珍珠......”

那时天地间一切秩序都尚未确立，你遨游四荒虚掷着无忧无虑的年少时光，同兄长们嬉笑，和异族的孩子们玩乐，飞抵于九天之上于云雾间卧眠，也潜探过九海之下的无光深处，什么也不会失去，什么也没有付出，却把一切叫做冒险。你许久未如此多言，讲得事无巨细，鲛绡的光泽珊瑚的色，夕阳洒落在鲛人少年们担网而归的赤裸肩膀上。

“你后来......有回去见他们吗？” 

你一怔，忍不住苦笑起来。要怎么才能向这位不食烟火的小殿下解释，这之中相隔乃是万年时光，已不知人世几千场。于是你只是要他低头看看，说其实九洋四海相通，而月亮亘古，贯彻六合洪荒。所以一切思念，千万年，隔山海，也都有去处，都不会落空。只须对着水和月。

全是骗小孩子话。

“思念是什么？”

“小殿下不想见你父兄兄长们吗？” 

他疑惑地摇摇头。“每日都能望见父君的宫殿，我已觉足够，至于兄长们，来日总能见到。”

“如此也好。”你笑起来，拍拍他的头。“如此......也好。” 

  
你便接着讲，一直讲到日升时分，才把少年拉起来，请他回宫。他在你身前半步，突然回过身来拉住你的手，说仲父，等父君把兄长们召还，到时我有了闲暇，我们一道去南海，去见见南海礁和海底人高的珠贝，还有你的鲛人朋友，好不好？

纵使是神明，也无法对命运一途窥见全貌。但不知为何，当时你就预感到了，这个无害的邀约，大约落不到实处。 

“好啊。” 

那之后又过了万年，你站在轮回井旁，对那押解的天官说：“我想再见他一面。”天官摇头说，不可，快些去吧。

你彷徨了片刻，心想也好，他大约也不愿再见你。半晌突然笑起来，你想起在那个月夜自己说过的话。海与月不灭，人间思念也不断绝，世界洪荒中总有一刻，你也到过南海，他也到过南海，见过同一片海礁。

“也罢。还有一事，这躯壳于我也再无用处。”你将手插进神元中，剧痛即刻席卷你周身，你只是不管，把自己的魂灵一点一点，抽拉出来。

“就留给他吧。”

范闲挣扎着从床上醒来，心口仿佛还残留着那剧痛的真实感触，他大口喘着气，额头有冷汗滴下。缓了半晌才抹抹眼，想起自己身处何地。 

时已秋末，今日旬中。连绵三月的旱疫止于一场大雨，军队和医使早于数月前开拔回京。可是不出一旬，河水大涨，城北大宁堤决。上募兵丁千人治堤，又点了数将护其役，其中便有刚起复的范闲在列。如今两月过去工期在即，各处修造都有条不紊，唯有梅乡沿岸一段，反复决破，屡造屡塌。民心不稳，道有神异。

“据说是个白衣服的女鬼。”那年轻副将边说边比划。“就赤着脚在那岸边走，边走边喊一个名字，似是‘阿央，阿央’。都说是跳河的女人，来找负心汉索命呢。”

“确有此事?"

"河工乡民里都传遍了，人人吓得不得了，病倒的都有好几个......" 

范小将军系住上衣的最后一根系带，整了整衣领叹口气。“那便去看看吧。” 

等副将退下，他冲角落里现出身形的井神道：“说是鬼呢。你怎么看?”

少年沉吟片刻，郑重答：“大体孤魂野鬼，难有决堤之能......”

“也罢。再是要做什么，大约也先得去看上一眼。”

一时两下无声。营房里座椅粗简，范闲翘着腿再三挪了挪，才调整到一个舒服的位置，他清了清嗓子，撑着肘冲那小井神道：

“怎地今日不问我有何愿望了？” 

吕归尘叹了口气，颇有些不甚其扰的样子。果然他还未曾开口，范闲就已抱着肚子笑个不住。就是如此，井神终究还是抿了抿嘴，开口问道：

“你有何愿望？” 

“我想吃六角巷东南口荣记的鸡丝粥和春饼。”他悠悠地挥了挥手。“离巡营还有小半个时辰。速去速回。”

神明又叹了口气。直到他的身形消失在空气里，小将军的笑声也没止歇，范闲整个人坐没坐相缩在椅子里，良久后，等副官再度找来时，他的嘴角还隐着个莫名其妙的笑影。 

计划是夜探，范闲赶至梅乡自也不过日暮时分。河工营走了一遭，问过大致情况，一时无甚可做在河畔闲走，也是巧，远处见一间红漆雕梁的神庙，只不过雕梁半损，红漆剥落，一看就香火不盛，副将就凑过来道那是附近一间私祠，乡里人倒是信得多，梅乡以外怕是无人听闻。再问祭的什么神，副将也挠头道不知，只是修在此处，大约是水神。

范闲往虚空里望了望，一撩下摆就往那处走，留下小副将片刻后才反应过来，一溜小跑要跟上，被范闲摆了摆手拦住，让他回返。

那庙里进不深，站在口上就能把那供着的泥像看个全乎儿，但泥像失修，也只大约看出是个衣锦的女子。庙祝不见影踪，只有个衣着素朴的半百老妇跪着念念有词，半晌才颤巍巍爬起身来，看也不看就要跨过高槛往外走。范闲赶紧伸手扶住，老妇嗫喏道了句谢。

“老人家，这里祭祀的是什么神啊？” 

老妇抬起头，用浑浊的眼睛盯了他半晌。

“后生，你怎么连龙女娘娘也不识得？”

“龙女?”

老妇却似是不愿再说，挥开他的手又迈步要走，任范闲怎么缠哄，都只是小声嘟哝，“不敬不敬，莫怪莫怪”。

范闲无法，把人搀过山门再回头，小井神已是站在那殿口，也抬着头去看那神像。

“怎么？认得？也对，你家亲戚嘛。” 

“这如何能识得？”吕归尘失笑。“也罢，许是有关联，那问上一问吧。”

他又像那日一般洒出一撮浮土，不出半刻，矮胖的土地神从地里钻了出来，正了正衣冠，规规矩矩地冲他们见礼。

“陆伯。”井神点头致意，方才道出正文。“这庙中所供之主，你可认得？”

“方才有乡人，说这是龙女呢。”范闲插嘴。 

“龙女？”陆籍一怔，随即不住摇头，冲吕归尘道。“这汴水里的龙女只有那一位，殿下如何不识得？”

说的便是数月前给予吕归尘龙血的汴水之主，灵源王之女灵雉。

“我也觉得大约不是。”吕归尘笑笑，慢条斯理地冲两人解释道。“是以才想问问陆伯，陆伯在此间久些，大约知道此庙来历。” 

陆籍叹了口气。“小神不过忝居此职五百余岁，这座庙倒是比小神还年高着些呢。来历真是不知，要说谣传信说，倒是听过一些......”

范闲立刻来了精神。“说说，说说。” 

陆籍睨他一眼，转头对吕归尘道。“小殿下大约对人世更迭不大知晓，不过千余年前，此处还不是京师，更不叫汴城——叫大梁。”

魏国的都城，大梁。

“传说那秦将王贲围魏，要以汴水灌城，号一旬为限，役四方之民决河。秦人苛，役者死不知数。便有那丈夫受役的女子，沿河而上，号泣不止，哭塌了河岸。王贲计成，乡人也得以归家， 那女子却发现丈夫早死于劳役，水淹之后尸骨都不存，大悲之下投了河，乡人感念她恩德，是以立了这庙，号以其名，名为‘萤娘庙’。” 

“好家伙，弄死一城人还能当万家生佛呢。”范闲哂笑，吕归尘摇头不理，接着问道：

“那女子可真因为此事登了神籍？” 

陆伯叹口气。“自然是从未听说过。大约不过是乡民附会，当不得真。”

“附会，是吗.....”离开之时，范闲不知怎地又回头望了一眼——女神像慈眉敛目，表情悲悯而哀戚。

当夜，梅乡乡内，汴水河畔。小将军着轻便武服，一手提灯，一手背在身后。井神袖手立在他身侧。秋风猎猎，隐有雁哭，子时未到，远处忽地现出一个白衣的身影，飘飘悠悠，由远至近。

“真的来了......”

范闲倏地眯起眼。当风传来的哀喊，隐隐确是”阿央.....阿央....”——那副将说的竟是半点没错。 

吕归尘略一伸手，把小将军拦到身后。范闲没皮没脸地笑：“你不问问这是不是我心下所愿了？”接着还得寸进尺，抬手拍拍少年的肩：

“还好有你，省得我多跑一趟去请道士。” 

吕归尘无奈：“多少警醒些。” 

打诨间那身影已飘到丈外，真是个年轻的貌美女子，身上拖着长长白衣，身形飘忽诡异，绝不类凡人。及到近前几步又立住，发愣一般望向他们，半晌幽幽叹道：

”你们可见过.....我的阿央？“ 

范闲汗毛耸立，手不自觉搭上剑柄，侧目去看吕归尘，井神少见地皱起了眉——范闲心里咯噔一声，凑近小声道：“对付不来便撤。”

可是说话间，井神已经抬起手——水链凌空而起，瞬间把女子团团绕住，吕归尘轻轻吐出一声“缚”，水链一齐收紧——白衣女像被烫到一般扭身大喊起来。范闲不及叫好，就见变数陡生，水链崩散，吕归尘猛地跳起把他覆在身下，远处一声巨吼炸雷一般响起，几要震聋他双耳，范闲在飓风里勉强抬眼去看——一条白色巨尾惊鸿一瞥，震出楼高的水花，隐没到河中不见了。

青白色的鳞，深青色的鳍，那是——

“妈的，真是龙啊？！” 

范闲啐出方才跌撞间咬出的一口血，直起身来，就见井神少年身形有些许摇晃。范闲一惊，提灯早被掀灭，他便伸手去摸——手上冰凉一片，有隐隐的水腥味。

“被龙尾扫到，无妨。”吕归尘轻声解释。

“你也是龙，她也是龙，你还打不过人家。”范闲埋怨道，抬手要把他搀起来，吕归尘摆了摆手。 

“某.....回井中休整些许。” 

范闲把手收回来，就听得小井神又加了句：“明天见。”这才身形消失在虚空中。

“明天......见。”范闲哂笑一声。

他收回身侧的手虚握了握，掌心一片湿腻。 

“阿寅，阿寅，我已遂君之愿，从今往后，不必相交！”

女人在流泪——淌过她白瓷般的脸颊，玷污她白绡做的衣襟，竟是淤血一般的红褐色——女人直视着你，不住地流下血泪。她的身影像烟雾一样越变越淡，你伸手想要拉住她——雷霆炸响耳畔，飓风回旋逼割，但你不能放手，一旦她离去，千钧难回，尘世不见，因为她并非凡人，你知道她是——

“龙女——” 

“这回的梦怎么还换了个路数。”范闲小声嘟哝。一旁副将正忧心忡忡地报告：“今晨那河工就是淹死在此处——旁人都说只是到河边洗把脸，一会儿功夫不见，再看就是翻着肚皮飘在远处——捞上来要救，人早没气了，邪门得很......再加上——” 

范闲脚步一顿。“加上什么？” 

副将嗫喏了半晌，憋出一句：“您一看便知。”就花了半刻，两人走到远离河岸丈把远的灌丛里，副将指向一处，范闲看过去，不禁皱了皱鼻子。

“据说沿岸发现了好几处——今早连鸟叫都听不见了——” 

满地的细小兽骨——大约鼪鼠一类，还有稀稀拉拉的鸟羽。

  
找了个借口挥退了副将，范闲冲现身的神明牢骚道：

“我倒不知道你们龙还没事吃个零嘴的？你家亲戚你能不能管管？”

大约也是想起对方昨天不仅管了还为此负伤，范闲轻咳一声，又道：“你不是认识那汴水神吗？这是她分内事吧，她也不管?” 

吕归尘似有难言般皱了皱眉，正要说话，汴城土地爷，陆籍不知怎地立时钻出土，接口答道。 

“谁叫如今是神去月，汴水姬东去龙宫，怎么分身来管？” 

范闲一愣。“神去月？” 

“秋主刑收，众神离位。诸路水神趋东海，复命龙君。”吕归尘解释道，露出苦笑。“眼下大约请不来外援。”  
  
“龙族天赋神体，餐风饮露，此般以人魂乃至鸟兽精气为食，实也不像龙族所为。”他皱眉沉吟，忽见小将军撇着嘴笑，不禁愣神问，“怎么？”

“说到外援嘛——”范闲悠悠道 ，做了个假装捋须的动作，“还是有的。”

  
“蛟啊。”

艺者首领对那溺尸看了一眼便道——嘴里还嚼着烧饼。他浑不在意，边嚼边看，边看边说，“形似龙，害桥堤，溺人而食，显见是蛟啊。”  
  
面如姣童的青年舔了舔手上剩下的芝麻，冲吕归尘道：“上次我也当你是蛟呢，多有得罪多有得罪。”

吕归尘摇头。“不......她大约真是龙。”   
  
青年瞪大了眼睛。“不至于吧——龙天赋神格，干什么要做这等腌臜事——”

“此般情状，确实今日之前并没有。”范闲突然插声。

“就算灵力枯竭，也没这道理恰好从昨天开始.....况且龙餐飨天地灵气，为何会枯竭....她真格儿的是龙？”艺者捏着下巴思索道。 

“我记得汴水姬曾与我提过，在她之前，汴水还有一任川主。”

“老朽也听说过。灵源王生女七十一，分封各川流，灵雉姬确实年轻了些。据说她上头本是有位长姐数千年前始居汴水，但好像其后犯了天条，不知所踪......”陆籍一震，“殿下是说——

可既是犯了天条，为何仍在人世徘徊......”

“猜测罢了。”吕归尘沉吟道。“.....到底如何，还是去问问本人吧。” 

  
由是几人合计如何将那白龙从河中逼出，范小将军安顿了河工，便由艺者回都城招集工具人手，本来诸事敲定三日后，哪知第二晚就生了变数。

指挥营里豆灯一盏，范闲核着奏销清册，吕归尘就捡着本地方志在一旁闲看，蓦地脸上传来冰冷触感，空气里丝丝水腥气，井神心道不对——抬头撞见一双冰蓝的瞳目。

吕归尘手里的书啪嗒掉在了地上。  
  
“......仲父.....”他嗫喏出口，不敢置信。那熟悉的样貌——连瞳色都一分无二——男人的手还贴在他颊边，忽地展颜一笑，眼波横斜，柔媚里透着丝丝女气。吕归尘此时终于醒过神来，一句”是你“还未出口，就听得对方道： 

”阿央，既已回来，做什么不来相认？“  
  
......果然是那条白龙。  
  
井神心念波转，望着那蓝澄澄的眸子半晌，还是先规劝道：”烦请先从他身上出来，不然我只能动武了。“

”你很关照这凡人。“白龙女歪了歪头，摸了摸‘自己的’——范闲的脸。”无妨，我不会害他。只是若非如此，我又怎么和你说得上话？“‘她’哀伤地笑起来。”光是如此，已耗尽我泰半灵力，你真要打，我大概是打不过的。

阿央，你还在生我的气？“

”阿央是谁？“ 

‘范闲’忽地表情空白了一瞬，紧跟着又慌乱起来，不住地在屋子里绕转：”他不记得了......也对，也对，轮回便是如此，你不记得了是不是？

不记得了也好.......不记得了也好。你是不记得了，所以才没来找我的，对不对？”

‘他’扑上来，双手叠握住吕归尘的手：“阿央，同我走吧，你当日说要带我游遍四海，我们如今便去，好不好？” 

井神安抚地拍了拍‘他’：“你先回答我，为何前番要决坏梅乡的堤坝？” 

‘白龙女便露出些许羞赧来，挂在小将军剑眉星目的脸上叫一个格格不入：

“你还是同以前一样心善——怪我都怪我，我本以为——以为你不来见我是因为还没成龙，便怕河道塞阻让你无从来斯......我再也不做了，你就原宥我则个。”  
  
井神默默纳罕——鲤鱼成龙是凡人讹之，龙族生而神体，也不知为何会是这般说辞——他摇摇头：

“我不能同你走。”

“为何？为何？！” 

他有些怜悯地看着对方，郑重道：“我不知你在等谁，但我并不是你在找阿央。”

"可是.....气味.....我不会认错，我怎会认错！" 

井神摇头：“回去吧，不要再出来害人。若是为着寻人，我可以帮你。”

白龙女只是摇头，紧紧攥住井神的手腕不放，口中喃喃自语，状若疯癫。井神缓缓抽出一只手，咬破手指，在他眉间点上一道。

龙血，濯百邪。

女人的声音凄惨地哀叫起来——’范闲‘两眼一闭往后跌去，将将被井神伸手接住。 

  
  


女人在哭泣。

眼泪从她白瓷般的脸上滑落，滴进怀中羊羔雪样绒毛里，哪怕是哭皱了脸，你想，她还是好看得不可方物，大约连游行的粼粼车队打首，那日惊鸿一瞥的公主娘娘，也是比得过的。

“姐姐别哭啦。”你说。

“你是个小娃儿，你不懂的。”她又不说话了，只是哭。任你把茅草扎了蝴蝶又扎蚱蜢，扎了游鱼又扎小羊，也博不来她一笑。

她这么好看，怎么就不肯笑一笑呢。为了让她笑一笑，你什么都愿意做的呀。

后来她终于肯笑了——她笑起来就和你想象的一样好看，可你还没欣赏够呢，她的眼泪竟然又扑朔扑朔地掉下来了，她摩挲着你满是血痕老茧的手掌脚掌，说：“你真傻呀。” 

哪里傻？你聪明绝顶，身无分文，靠一张嘴两条腿从魏入秦，递出一言，救了龙女，自己尚得意得不得了，怎么就傻了？

”姐姐也太爱哭。若是再哭下去，天上下起雨来，可怎么好呢？我得寻地躲雨去，无法陪你了。“

女子苦笑地看你半晌，忽地俯下身去作礼：”灵鸯衔君大恩，誓心求报。恩人若有差遣，在所不辞。“ 

你倒是困惑起来。又困惑，又尴尬，迭声解释：”我只想姐姐陪我玩，同我笑而已。“ 

那时你十二三岁，如她所言，便是个小儿，哪里懂得什么恩不恩的。只是数年后你离魏，她却又提了一次，捻了枚鳞片放在你手心，作誓约的物证。 

”若有差遣，在所不辞“。

”阿鸯姐姐，我会回来的！等着我！“ 

你们在汴水边挥别，你是满心抱负的少年人，不解离愁，她是如川流亘古的神子，百年一瞬，人世不曾有这么轻巧的别离，言笑晏晏。之后想来，那日竟是你见过她的，最后一个笑容。 

范闲摁着隐隐作痛的前额醒来，接过不知谁递来的水囊，仰头灌下一口，长出一口气，这才回过神来，看见吕归尘一脸凝重盯了他半晌，才松了口气似的笑起来。

范闲不解：“怎么?”

井神便把方才的事讲了，小将军揉着太阳穴苦笑：“我说怎么这两日尽做怪梦呢。”他略一思索，突然咂摸出些不对来：“不是， 你好歹见了正主，怎么不顺势而为把她明日约出来，这不就省了许多功夫吗？”

吕归尘一愣：“顺势而为？怎么顺势而为？”   
  
范闲简直气笑了：“ 你傻呀！当然是假装——”说到一半，自己也觉得颇为荒谬，摇头苦笑：“算了算了，这事指望不上你。”  
  
一时又想起了那梦中故事，不觉唏嘘：“我大约知道那前任汴水龙神犯了什么天条了。倒也是不冤。”  
  
“怎么?”

“你可还记得那日庙里土地爷讲的故事？东周时人，汴水，天罚，恰好对得上。” 

“你是说——” 

“引水灌城，改弄国运。”范闲哂笑。“那龙神小妞为了自己情人，就要万千百姓去死，一国哀折而亡。原来情之一字害人，神仙都不免俗。” 

”照这么说，她所等之人，是那秦将王贲的转世？“吕归尘思忖，”那她又为何会错认于我？“

”谁知道呢。“范闲耸耸肩。

”又不是来听笔记传奇的，横竖明日把人抓住就是了。“小将军又懒懒躺回榻上。

”她等的就是天皇老子，也与我无干。“ 

  
  


一日后，汴水南畔。   
  
艺者首领在河滩上仔细洒下最后一把硫磺，直起身来伸伸腰。大约是被颈上挂着的傩面具硌到，他顺手往边上拨了拨。

范闲好奇，“这就能将那白龙从水中逼出？”

艺者首领——楚舆一笑:“你炸过鱼不？"他转而道，“不过如此最多大功告成一半，逮不逮得住，还得看小仙家的阵法靠不靠谱了。” 

说话间他已伸手将那傩面具覆在脸上——同上次一样，那是一张细眉长目，眼尾晕红的女面——

“动手！”   
  
四下里的艺者们齐喝一声，手掐法术将那满地硫磺一段一段点着，一时间火花四溅，烟气腾腾，那长逾数里的图纹连缀起来，才看出原个阵型，吕归尘扬着袖子把他往后挡，布料遮掩间隐约见着楚舆在阵法中心舞动起来，动作铿锵豪横，配着那柔媚的女面说不出的奇诡。

虽说阵势大得不得了，范闲远远看着却实在纳罕，盖应远处水面风平浪静，一丝儿起效的迹象也没有，范闲正要开口，忽地手被人攥住，转头才讶然发现小井神苍白着一张脸，双唇紧抿。 

“......还能影响到你？”

吕归尘苦笑。“某.....怎么说也是水神之身。”

范闲反握住他的手，安抚地攥紧。如此又等了半刻，水面蓦地激起楼高的水花，白龙窜天而上，盘桓在众人头顶，吼声像隆隆落雷：

“阿鸯，你竟恨我至此?” 

吕归尘仰头看她：“我并不是阿央。” 楚舆在面具下翻了个白眼：“小仙家别聊了！赶紧着！”

井神叹了口气，身形眨眼间消失在原地，取而代之的，一条一抱多粗的巨龙腾空而起，两条龙立时缠在一处，一时竟分不清彼我，只大约一只比另一只鳞色更发青。周围云雾翻滚，乌云低如覆顶压下，罡风割面，猎猎如刀。

小将军悬着心盯了半晌，才分神注意到艺者已经重新布阵，涂画在地上的改换作一种碧青色的液体，泛着熟悉的水腥气，将将还有一个角函待补完——天空中突然传来迭声龙吼，范闲忙抬头，就见青白龙往岸边俯冲而来，吼声近得仿佛直接炸在人耳鼓内:

"阿鸯！是阿鸯！我闻到了！我闻到了！" 

雪鳞白龙眼看追不及，竟一口咬住青白龙的尾鳍，后者吃痛地挣扎起来，龙头横扫过河滩，艺者纷纷敏捷闪躲，范闲也立时就势侧滚，仍是不巧被龙须扫到，痛得像被钢鞭直接抽在皮肉上，他咬牙忍一声痛呼。再定神，青鳍白龙已被雪龙咬着尾鳍整个掼进水里，就听得楚舆高喊一声：

“成了！”   
  
范闲抬头，恰好赶得及看见艺者将一把古剑沾着龙血，狠狠插进阵眼。

整个河滩震动起来，龙血涂画的法阵发出了耀眼的白光，直刺得人睁不开眼，一声比之前都来得高昂的龙吼蓦地撕裂开虚空，水面在龙的挣扎下翻腾如沸——  
  
“住手！”

一道蓝光蓦地劈下，楚舆察觉不对，就地翻滚，就见他刚刚将手脱开那剑柄，蓝光便直劈而下，连着古剑炸毁了整个阵眼——

“殿下，高抬贵手！”

那半空里凛然而立，锦绣衣袂当风猎猎的女子，正是先前东去龙宫的汴水之主——灵雉。 

“灵雉御下不谨，竟劳累殿下祭出了阳离伏龙阵这样的杀阵！”那声音里饱含着怒气，竟与平日里淑和恭谨的灵雉姬判若两人。

上古时北神与天帝相斗，羲和长子阳离作驱魔阵，人皇延之，是为伏羲傩舞。却无人所知——真正绝杀北神诸部的，是以祖龙血为阵眼的阳离伏龙阵，至今水族众生，闻之色变。

雪龙临空消失，又变回了少年样貌——吕归尘力竭般连喘了几声，才安抚道：“灵雉，她并非你阿姊——”

“那就是我阿姊的神体！” 

灵雉姬一口气还要再争，吕归尘抬起一只手拦住她：“我是说，她本非水族灵元，空有神体，影响自会受削减，”他苦笑了一下，“再者，我也不是你们龙君。” 

灵雉胸口起伏了数下，苦涩道：“.....殿下这话何意？”见少年一脸茫然，灵雉自己倒是一怔，自失地笑了一声，转而问道：“我阿姊的事，殿下已经知晓了？”  
  
吕归尘点了点头：“方才才想明白。”他顿了顿，“她把我错认成你阿姊，是为着血的气味相似。她在找的人正是你阿姊，那她自身便不会是先汴水姬本人。”  
  
灵雉苦笑：“千余年前，我阿姊灵鸯把神体给了个凡人，自己早魂飞魄散。”

“这凡人便是——？”  
  
“她叫王贲，我姐姐唤她小字阿寅。她生时是秦国的将军。“灵雉哂笑。

”女将军。”

  
千余年前，大梁城外，围城的兵士围营哼着秦歌，将军却独自离营，催马沿河而上——胜利同爱人，两者同样近在咫尺，她扬着笑，左手马鞭翻飞得更急了些许，紧攥的右手心里，躺着一枚青白色的龙鳞。

后来那一日降下的雨水——倒灌都城的雨水，赢来胜利的雨水，是淤血一样的苦褐色。

  
“凡人哪里懂得，誓约是无法相违的。我阿姊，亲手杀了她一城的子民。哪怕没有天罚，她大约也不愿继续在这人世里了吧。”灵雉深吸一口气，拿广袖遮了遮脸。”妾身失态，让殿下见笑了。“

”无妨。只是你接下来如何打算？“

”我阿姊当时除了把神体给她，本就下了禁制，让她永世留在这都城外，不能进城，也不能离去，以龙身庇佑水脉，以此赎罪。“汴水姬郑重低头：”此番意外，妾身确实有失职之处。此番必将严加管教，定不教她再犯。“   
  
”.....汴水姬，她毕竟杀了凡人。“

灵雉养了扬眉，笑意间就带出些自嘲来：”殿下是想说，我们水族向来护短，是不是？“她撇过视线，往范闲的方向望了望，心中一时五味杂陈，不禁一声太息。”殿下的伏龙阵怎么也要了她半条命去，“她顿了顿，”殿下也知道，有神体无神元，灵力只出不入，她这番耗损少说得睡上个百许年，这样还不够吗?“

少年样貌的上古神温和摇头，"某并无此意，那便这样吧。"   


  
至此，梅乡的堤段终于得以起建，一过几日，小将军又特地往梅乡巡查一番，以确认各处无碍。正经过当日那河滩，也是一时兴起又往那莹娘祠去。

”这还是个屠人满城的万家生佛啊。“

范闲坐在蒲团上单手支颐，嘴里叼着根狗尾巴草，仰头望着那泥像喟叹。

”不过情之一字，由爱转恨也真是酷烈，自己不好过对方也不得好过，就把人锁在那河里永世不见，可不是要发疯吗。“

”怎么会是恨？“少年井神站在他身后，不可置信道。

”谬哉，谬哉。小儿不解人心。“土地公陆籍也捋着胡子叹道。”先汴水姬若不送她神体，那小娘子还在十八层地狱里受苦呢，明明是满腔衷情，怎当是恨？“他冲吕归尘道，”小殿下也是这么想的吧？“

井神不好意思地笑了笑，”并未想到此处。只是我想，对世间已无眷恋之人，临走时还牵挂着的事，怎么着也不会是恨吧？“

范闲哂笑一声，悠哉游哉拖长了声道。”那——你说是什么？“   
  
临走仍牵挂的，是什么？

他正等着看那不通人心的小井神笑话，忽地自个儿震了震。白龙女已收伏，他的夜梦却远未断绝，梦里，吕归尘尊称仲父的那位上古神，站在轮回井之前，挂念不止，以至生剥魂灵，遗下神壳。

龙神灵鸯，在汴河畔边哭边笑，心已决绝，一心求终，冰蓝色的眼瞳里是酷烈的失望河和绝望，可她施下的最后术法，却也是以神体赠人。 

喁喁深情，点点遗恨。 

如那老儿所说——满腔衷情。

范闲蓦地开口，嗓音极轻，透着一丝不自觉的沙哑：

“你那仲父，到底是什么样人？” 


End file.
